


Yes! (Niji Vinsmoke X Cosette)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Breakfast, Engagement, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Niji Vinsmoke Had decided one morning to Propose to His long time girlfriend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Yes! (Niji Vinsmoke X Cosette)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do,please either follow Me on Twitter (@Phantomwantsto1),Or Fallow my Wattpad for other stories I have (@DragonClawKisses)
> 
> Enjoy! 💙⚡

Niji's Pov

I smiled softly, as I felt the sun’s rays warm my naked back. I gently wrapped my arms around Cosette's waist and she mumbled gently and wiggled slightly.

"M...hmm?...N… Niji??" She woke up and looked at me with much adoration in her brown eyes, her light brown hair was fanned out behind her.

"Good morning~" She giggled softly, pushing herself up onto her elbows, as she gently kisses my cheek, "I'm gonna make breakfast, sweetheart," she tried to wiggle out of my arms, my, I slightly tighten my grip, cuddling into her, "Niji..I wanna go make Blueberry pancakes," I perked my head up to which she giggled and smiled.

"Yes Niji, now please? Let me go?" I reluctantly let go as she slipped out of bed, pulling her slippers on and walked out of the room.

Cosette's POV

I walked downstairs smiling, gathering the ingredients to make Blueberry Pancakes, I slowly began to make them, I hummed gently too myself, letting the cook on one side before flipping and repeating, making Niji have a bigger plateful, as he has a big appetite. I made Niji a cup of his morning coffee, while making myself a small black tea, "Niji! Come down!!" I heard a large thud, before Niji Walked out of the bedroom, still in his boxers,I felt my freckled cheeks blush madly.

Looking away, he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my temple gently, working down to my neck "You've seen me naked, so there's no need for you to look away."

I pouted gently,slapping his chest playfully. "Go eat your breakfast! " He chuckled at me, taking his plate before going to sit at the breakfast bar and I took my smaller plate and sat down.

"Thanks" I felt a smile curl up on my lips.

"It's no problem Niji"

He scarfed his meal down, smiling, sipping his coffee, and leaning his head on his hand, just having the goofiest smile across his face, I finished my breakfast, picking my plate up,taking it towards the dishwasher

"Cosette?" 

"Yes Niji?" I turned around and felt my heart beat speed up, Niji was down on one knee, holding a small black box.

"This may be bad timing," he breathed in through his nose and exhaling out of his mouth,you could definitely tell that he was extremely nervous. But from the looks of it, he was acting like he was just himself

"I'm not a sappy person, so I hope this is okay,Cosette,I know that since we met, I wasn't the best for you, I treated you unfairly, but somehow you saw past the act. You saw that deep down I wasn't cruel, and I'm thankful that you did. Because the day I asked you out was one of the best days of my life, you are one of the sweetest, kindest people I have ever met. You love me unconditionally and I'm so happy that you’re my girlfriend. However, I would like to change that title right now."

He took the lid off the black box,gently opening it, revealing a silver ring. It had an emerald stone perched in the middle. I Gasped as I felt my eyes begin to water.

"Cosette? Wait please--" his smile fell. 

"Niji… I… ah” 

“Just say No,it's fine," I knelt down, next to him, cupping his face and gently kissing him.

"Niji, sweetheart, I'm not gonna say no, never in a hundred years," he looked away gently. A small blush forming at his cheeks

"So...will you marry me?" He asked and I smiled at him heavily. 

"Yes! Yes a hundred times!" He gently took my left hand, sliding the ring on, before he picked me up, standing me, and smiling like a mad man, "God I love you." He placed his lips once again on mine, kissing me softly and gently.

"I love you too Niji. So much."


End file.
